


Hux's Pussycat

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A little, F/M, Hux likes your titties, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somnophilia, but it's consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: You're Hux's assistant and you have the task to take care of his cat while he's gone. What will happen when he returns earlier from his trip?





	1. Chapter 1

“Uuuh, I’m so fucking tired” you whine in your mind, eyes feeling heavy, your head is dizzy, sleep is all you can think about.

You have been General Hux’s assistant for the last seven months, and if anyone thinks that being an assistant is just looking pretty on a tight skirt and prepare coffee they’re dead wrong.

Coordinate meetings, prepare presentations, learning the name of almost every worker of the First Order, filling forms and reports, the list seems to never end. But the pay is good and the experience you will get by working with one of the most important men of the galaxy is worth it. At least it’s what you try to remember when your bed is calling you, you can almost here its voice telling you “come back to me, babe”.

“(Y/N), come to my office, please” you hear Hux’s voice through your commlink. “And here were we go” you think, wondering what new task Hux will give you this time.

Your desk is near his office, just a few steps away, because an assistant should always be ready for her boss needs. You roll your eyes at your own thought and knock at his door. Immediately the door opens and you enter to the office, it’s not very big, just a little living room and passing that, a fancy desk with some chairs. But there’s a massive window behind the desk where you can see a bunch of shining stars.

“Sit down, (Y/N)” Hux indicates with a gesture of his hand pointing  a chair in front of the desk. You sit down and look at him, over the last months you learned is better to stay silent most of the time letting him to lead the conversation.

“As you may know, I’m leaving to Vardos for five days in order to manage some negotiations” Hux starts to explain. He’s sitting in an big ass elegant chair. You have the theory that he got the chair because it looks like a throne. “Of course, sir. I’m aware. Like you asked me, I already booked a room for your stay and I just finished the details that were missing” you say as you try to remember if you forget something to do. Hux raises his hand, a polite sign for telling you to shut up. “Yes, I know. But the reason I called you it’s for something else related to the trip” now he seems a little nervous. Wait.. General Hux is nervous? Now you’re curious. He continues “I have a pet, a cat. Her name is Millicent. I can’t take her to the trip with me obviously and I need someone to take care of her”. Oh, so now you’re gonna be a nanny? Great. Another thing you can add to your curriculum. “I don’t trust no one except you for this task. Specially since I don’t want to move her to different quarters” he tells. Now you’re curious and confused. You tilt your head at your right side, silently asking what does he mean. “You’ll be staying at my quarters for the five days I’ll be gone. I’ll give you a list with everything you need to know about Millie and the code to enter” he quickly indicates avoiding your gaze.

“Ok, sir. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of your pet with no problem” you reply with a nod of your head. “Millie” Hux suddenly says. “What?” you ask. “Her name is Millie. I’ll appreciate it if you call her by her name” he mentions. “Of course, sir. I’ll take good care of Millie” and with saying that you get up ready to leave the office.  As you’re walking to the door you feel something, like a tug that makes you turn your head back to Hux. He’s now standing, looking at you, he’s serious as always but there’s something more, like he’s trying to say something. You feel uncomfortable so you just say “Good trip, sir” and leave.

_4 days later_

Maybe Hux seems nervous that day because of the fact that you’re spending five days alone in his quarters, but honestly you don’t care. His bed is comfy and soft, you can order any food you want and you just got the nicest shower with hot water. Plus, Millie is no big deal, she’s a cute kitten that doesn’t demand too much attention. “An independent woman she is” you thought joking.

You’re almost ready to go to bed, you had salmon and brown rice for dinner and you might or might not order a slice of pie for dessert. You turn off the lights and cover yourself with the blankets, you feel a little cold because you like to sleep only in your panties but the sheets feel so good you can’t miss the opportunity to feel them against your body. As you try to fall asleep, your thoughts goes to Hux, you wonder what he’s doing right now, how the negotiations are going, etc. And you suddenly feel weird that you’re in his bed almost naked.

_Later that night_

Hux arrives tired but at least the trip finished one day early. He admits to himself the mission was easy, almost boring if he dares to say. But he expected that, since the planet was already aligned with the First Order. He’s ready to go straight to his bed and sleep as many hours as his schedule allows.

Now he’s in his bedroom, looking at his own bed. His own bed with a beautiful naked woman, deeply sleeping. You’re laying on your left side, your hair spread all over the pillow, Millicent is cuddling at your back and the blankets slipped down to your waist. Hux feels a pain in his heart, he imagines finding this image everyday when he comes back home to work. How it would feel to find you always like that, sleeping peacefully in his bed with his cat, the only living being he cares about.

He knows he should leave, he’s sure he’ll be able to find some empty quarters to spend the night. But your naked body is calling him, specially those cute nipples he’s dying to know how they taste like.

Against to all of his common sense, he walks and sit on the bed next to you. The bed sinks a little but you’re still sleeping. With one of his thumbs he delicately touch your right nipple, watching how it gets hard for him.

You stir in your sleep and open your eyes a little. “You’re back”, you say to him. Hux feels like he was frozen, incapable of moving or say anything. You touch his left cheek with your hand and say very low “I miss you”.

Hux thinks he must be dreaming, because there’s no way that this girl is letting him touch her plus she said she had miss him. And since it must be a dream to hell common sense and precautions.

“I missed you too” Hux tell you before duck his head to you and start sucking the nipple he was touching.

“Aaaah” you moan, arching your back, kicking the blankets off of you with your legs.

Now Hux is sucking, licking and biting your tits, each touch of him goes straight to your core and you rub your legs against each other. You grab him by the neck, wanting to get closer to him.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanting to do this” Hux pants and goes up to your neck still giving you kisses. “To see you, to taste you. To feel you” and he kisses you, sticking his tongue inside your mouth wanting to taste all of you.

He’s on top of you holding you close against his body, it suddenly becomes too hot for you but you don’t care, you start grinding your pussy against his hard cock, you want to melt with him, melt in his mouth and feel every part of him in you.

One of his hands lowers to your clothed clit and his middle finger starts rubbing it. The feeling of the fabric against your clit have you with your mind going white and your mouth open.

“Can I eat your cunt? Please, let me eat your cunt” Hux pleads desperately and adds more pressure in your clit.

You’re just able to nod your head and Hux wastes no time. He rips your panties off and your legs are now on his shoulders, legs wide open.

“You smell so good, kitten. I’m so hungry” he says before giving a long lick to your whole pussy.

“F-f-fuck” you moan and your legs try to close by instinct.

“No, no, kitten. I need these legs to stay as open as you can. Okay?” Hux orders you without taking his eyes off of your pussy.

He rubs his nose against your cunt, getting drunk by your smell. He hears you whimper so he decides to stop the tease. He spit in your pussy and the act is so dirty but so pleasurable that it had you clenching in front of him. “Fuck, I have never thought that I could come with just eating you out but you’re making me seriously doubt” his eyes are full of lust and his mouth is salivating.

He traps your swollen nub between his lips and suck over and over before he covers your pussy with his tongue. It sounds like a thirsty dying man is drinking water in order to survive. You can hear several growls coming from him and he slurps because right now you’re sopping wet, you’re soaked. “I’m going to stain the sheets” you murmur because you feel your wetness and his spit sliding down your thighs. “Shut the fuck up, I’m never washing these sheets again” he sounds so wild, so out of himself.

He adds a finger inside your hole, pumping it in and out, spreading all your wetness into his hand. The point of his tongue is grinding hard against your clit changing its pattern: up and down  side to side, in circles, in zig zag. You feel like if you don’t come you might die. You’re bucking your hips at his rhythm, fucking yourself on his finger and you feel your pleasure starts to envelope you. You’re so close, so close, just need a few more licks of his talented tongue, your legs are so tensed and he’s grabbing roughly by your ass trying to be as close to you. You look down to see him with his eyes closed, really enjoying himself and that’s what it was missing to reach your orgasm. You come with a silent scream, your hands tangled in his hair and your waist bend to the front. As you’re lost in your pleasure, Hux feel the spams of your pussy around his finger and he thinks he finally found something for which it’s worth conquering the universe.

He doesn’t want to stop but he sees you’re whining because of the over stimulation so he lets go, both his finger and his tongue. He covers you again with the blankets and tucks you tight. “Thank you” he whispers, looking at you with tenderness. “Goodnight, kitten” he adds and gives you a quick kiss in your lips. After your orgasm you feel happily tired so you go back to sleep very fast. He’s going to need a really long long shower he thinks.

_The next morning_

Weirdest wet dream you just had. A wet dream with your boss. You officially became the cliche of the assistant having a crush on her boss. After getting ready, saying goodbye to Millie and packing all your things so you can bring them back to your quarters, you see a notification in your holopad saying that the General is already back from his trip and you must report as soon as you see the message.

“Good morning, sir” you greet him at the bridge. “I hope your trip went well and the negotiations were successful”. “Good morning, (Y/N). Indeed they were” he seems like he’s in a good mood today. “I hope Millie didn’t give you too much of a problem”. “Not at all, sir.” you smile at him. “Good, I need to check something at the control room. Please be sure to fill those purchase orders” he finish the conversation and starts to walk.

As you watch him leave, he stops his steps and turn to you, exactly the same say you did back in his office. “Oh and (Y/N)? It’s cold at nights, you shouldn’t sleep in your underwear only” Hux adds with a smirk before walking away.

“What the…?”


	2. Chapter 2

Your holopad pings and you check the message you just got. You’re on an empty room that it’s used for meetings and appointments. This place has become your workplace for the last week.

Check these reports and send them back to me once you’re done you read. It’s from General Hux. Your interaction of the past few days has been like this. Through messages and strictly professional.

You don’t wanna say you’re hiding from your boss but you’ve been avoiding him. Mitaka, a lieutenant you met when you were babysitting Millie has helped you with work, so you don’t have to see Hux. He’s very kind and polite you wonder how did he get the job.

The last words your boss told you in person roam through your mind over and over. You shouldn’t sleep with your underwear only… What did he mean with it? Did he see you when he arrived and you didn’t notice because you were asleep? Is it really what you remember but thought it was a dream? Or was it a very vivid wet dream?

You shake the thoughts away from your mind and concentrate again on your work. Some papers are scattered on the table and you type something on your holopad.

Out of nowhere, the image of Hux’s face between your thighs pops in your brain and you rub your legs together. You’re wearing a tight black mini-skirt and a white blouse.

“What it’s wrong with me?” you mumble. But the image returns in a loop and haunts you. Wet dream or not, you’re crushing on your boss. Very hard.

One thing you find very odd it’s that it seems Hux is avoiding you too. Like he noticed you didn’t want to see him so he hasn’t given you extra work or call you for a meeting.

Whatever. Probably you’re just over thinking and the man has a ton of word, leaving him with no time to deal with you. You continue working and open the first report you have to check.

* * *

“Good evening, (Y/N),” Mitaka greets you at the break room. You decided to come for a coffee and continue working for an hour or so.

“Mitaka, hi,” you say and dedicate him a smile.

“How’s work?”

“Boring as usual,” you joke. You pour some sugar in your coffee and stir it with a plastic spoon.

“I can imagine,” he chuckles.

You’re about to ask him how his day has been when your holopad rings.

“A message from the boss?” Mitaka says and perks up his eyebrow.

“Um….” you look down at the device. “Probably.”

You open the message and it says Come to my office at 07000 hours.

Your good luck of avoiding Hux has come to an end. Sooner or later, this was meant to happen.

“Everything alright?” Mitaka asks you. He noticed the worried expression in your face and how you became suddenly quiet.

“Y-yes,” your jaw quivers. “Just a meeting with the boss.”

“Well, I can see why you became so serious,” he jokes. You try to laugh with him but your mind is already on Hux’s office.

“I have to go,” you say.

“Good luck.”

* * *

As you direct to Hux’s office, you talk to yourself in your mind, trying to motivate you. “You can do this,” you repeat to yourself several times. You’ll act professional and do your best, as always. You try not to think about his lips, his ginger hair brushing your inner thighs, his icy blue eyes staring at you, his tongue on your clit…

“Fuck!” you exclaim. No matter how “professional” you wanna act you can’t take those images that happened in your dream. Because it was a dream, right? If you wanna survive this meeting and look him in the eyes, it must have been a dream.

You take a big sigh and clean the sweat off your palms against your skin. You lift your hand and you’re about to knock on the door when this one opens by itself.

“Alright,” you mumble and walk forward. Your heels sound against the polished floor and you find Hux reading some documents at his desk.

“Sir,” you say and do a little bow with your head. You look around and you could swear there were two chairs in front of the desk the previous time you were here. But now there’s nothing so you stay standing up.

“(Y/N),” he says and gets up from his chair. “Thank you for coming.”

“You’re… welcome.” It sounded like a question but only because you’re confused. Hux has never say thank you to you. Not even when you babysit his cat.

Hux walks to the front of the desk and your body trembles in anticipation. What’s happening? Why you become a mess now when before you could work with him perfectly fine?

“You must wonder why I called you here.” His hands are behind his back and he walks to observe a map that’s on the wall.

“Well, I’m your assistant. It’s completely normal…” You turn around and see he’s still looking at the map.

“Yes, of course,” he turns over and walks to you. Your butt bumps against the edge of the desk. “But you’ve been avoiding me this past week. If I dare to say, you’ve been hiding from me.”

“N-no, sir. I’ve been busy.” You wonder if he called you only to scold you.

“Millie has missed you,” he says on a low tone.

You have him very close to you, the heat of his body reaches to you. He lifts his left hand and puts a piece of hair behind your ear.

“Has she?” Your voice becomes weak like the words get stuck in your throat and you have to make an effort to speak.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispers so close to your lips. Almost touching them, tempting you.

“I need to ask you something… sir.” You need to know if it was a dream or if it really happened. But judging by Hux’s behavior, you already know the answer.

Hux smirks and doesn’t wait for your question:

“It wasn’t a dream.”

He ends the distance between your lips and you close your eyes at the contact. His gaze is cold but his lips are warms. A contradiction.

You feel frozen in your spot, from both fear and excitement. Your head spins around and you hold to the first thing your hands find: his body.

After a few seconds of your lips being stick together and your bodies not moving, Hux pulls you into a fiery heated kiss. One hand holds your face and with his other one, he grabs the back of your head.

Common sense returns to you and you pull apart. Both of your breaths are unsteady.

“I should sue you for sexual harassment.”

“Or,” he smirks. “You could sit here,” he grabs your hips and sits you in his desk. You gasp at the surprise move. “And enjoy my cock like a good kitten.”

You bite your lip and put your thighs together. It wasn’t a dream. Not a single moment you remember was a dream. Hux had you in his bed moaning and gasping for air.

“What do you say?”

This new side of him is so different from what you know. He’s still in control but in a different manner. Like he was asking you to give up and let him take the lead.

“Fuck,” you say. It’s the only word that comes from your mouth. You must be still shocked, everything happening so fast. You pull him closer to you by his shoulders and your mouths join one more time.

Then, he kisses up and down your neck. His hands work their way around your body and sneak under your skirt. He pulls your underwear down and he throws them to the floor.

“Bite,” he tells you and gives you his gloved finger. You trap it between your teeth and he pulls. His glove is hanging from your mouth.

“The other one,” he orders you. You do the same with his other hand and once they’re free from the gloves he runs them along with your thighs.

“Your legs drive me crazy,” he groans and looks at them with no shame. He lifts your skirt to your waist and you close your legs. It’s still weird being almost naked in front of him.

“Don’t hide from me, kitten.” He separates your legs and admires the view of your bare pussy. “Now I don’t have to see you in the dark.”

“S-sir, I…” You feel stupid about how you called him. But even on a situation like this, you’re not sure.

“Call me Hux,” he says, his eyes fixed on your pussy. He shoves a hand between your legs and leans his forehead to yours.

“Oh, Maker,” you huff.

He starts to stroke your pussy with gentles touches but soon you’re bucking your hips at him, needing more.

He hooks your leg around his waist and rubs your clit over and over. Next, he slides his middle finger in you, pumping it hard and deep.

“Does my kitten like that?” he purrs. He’s mesmerized by the way you scrunch your eyebrows and your mouth opens in the shape of an O.

“So good, stars…”

You soak Hux’s hand with your juices and he takes it as a good sign to continue. Without stopping, he unzips his pants with the other hand.

“Ah!” you exclaim when you look down and find his cock. It’s long and thick, the head looks swollen and wet from precum.

“Mmmm,” he groans when he runs his shaft up and down your pussy. “Ready?”

“Uhu.” You nod and wait for him to penetrate you.

His cock opens its way through your pussy, stretching your walls, leaving you full.

“It’s so good, ah,” you whimpers. It hurts a little but the pain it’s pleasant.

“Kitten,” Hux has to stop for a moment. “I knew you were going to be tight but not this tight.”

“Move,” you say. With the leg around his waist, you push him closer to you. You throw your arms around his neck and kiss him.

“Good kitten,” he growls. He puts his hand on your lower back and starts thrusting. He feels like he’s piercing you.

“Mmmm, fuck,” you babble in the middle of a messy kiss. You rake your nails through his hair, not caring if you mess it up.

“Fuck, you’re gonna come,” he snaps his hips. “I can feel you.”

Electricity runs through your veins until you dissolve in pleasure. You bite his lip hard as you reach your peak. Soon, he follows you and his knees shake as he comes inside of you.

“Are you alright?” he asks and you wanna laugh at how considerate he became.

“Yes,” you giggle.

“I can change you to another position.”

“So fast?” He just came and he wants to go again?

“No,” he laughs. “I meant about your job. If you don’t feel comfortable working for me, I can change you.”

He slips out of you but doesn’t move away. You try to tame his hair with your hand.

“Will this repeat?” you say with a naughty smile. Possibilities run through your mind.

“Only if you want to.” He leans against your hand, enjoying your touch.

“In that case…” you pause and try not to laugh. “I think I wanna keep working for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
